


Lucifer X Reader

by Fluffy_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Castiel/pseuds/Fluffy_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Lucifer coming to confess his feeling…but Dean walks in on you two and things get shaken up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer X Reader

You have a crush on Lucifer but hopefully, just a phase and if it's not hopefully, Sam and Dean don't find out or they'll kill you 

"Y/N get in here!" You hear Dean yell from the bunker's library. You rush towards the library 

"What do you want Dean!" You say facing Dean and Sam 

"Sammy and I are going on a hunting trip be back in two weeks tops" Dean pecks your forehead. Before he leaves your overprotective brother sends you a text message which read: Be safe call Cas if you need anything. 

You laugh and they head out the door. The engine of the impala roars as they drive off. 

~~~~~Thirteen Days Later~~~~~

You hear a flitter of wings. Must be Cas checking in. You turn around quickly but it wasn't Cas. It was Lucifer 

"Hello Y/N" Lucifer says with a smirk 

"Hey Lucifer. What are you doing here aren't you busy? " You say trying not to do or say  something idiotic.

"No not really. See I can do whatever I want" he says taking a few steps closer.

"And you are here because?" You respond sounding suspicious 

"Y/N...see...I have been having these feeling when I'm around you and when I think of you I just cant help but to smile" you look down and blush but he picks up your chin and makes you look at him

"Then, there are some feelings that I believe are called jealousy every time I see you talking to Castiel." And you can help but to giggle and smile. 

"When you giggle or even smile oh gosh how that drives me nuts." He chuckles to himself

"Lucifer. I also have these feeling for you" you blush brightens so you face the ground again. You don't notice but he also smiled 

He places two finger under your chin and makes you look up at him again. He leans in and kisses you. The kiss becomes long and passionate. You are so caught in the moment you don't hear the impala pull up nor the Bunker door open.

"What the hell Y/N!?" You hear Dean yell just a couple feet away from you 

"Y/N what the hell is going on here!?" Dean yells again. Sam comes in where you guys were.

"Lucifer? What the hell?" Sam stands there shocked and unable to talk

"I...Uhhh..." your palms start to get sweaty and you see Dean pull out an angel's blade. Lucifer pushes you towards sam because he is afraid you will get hurt 

"Come on Dean-O you don't want to do this" Lucifer says putting his hands up 

"I think i do" Dean says and charges to Lucifer but he easily moves to the side and Dean crashes against the wall. Dean charges again and manages to get a cut on Lucifer's arm with the blade. 

"Nooo!" You yell while Sam was holding you back.

"Why do you care about him?" Sam asks you but, you ignore the question

"I warned you Dean." Lucifer says and then goes up to Dean and snatches the angle blade from his hand. Lucifer begins to constantly punch Dean in the face.

"Lucifer please don't do this! " you yell tears still rolling down your cheeks. Lucifer looks up at you and then drops Dean on the floor. 

You rush towards Dean who is still on the ground. 

"Dean stay with me." You whisper and get back up to face Lucifer. You slap him across the face and then hug him tight. Then you turn to look at Dean.

"Heal him please. Dean is my brother and I can't loose him" you say watching Dean 

"Only for you" Lucifer whispers in your ear and heals Dean. 

"Why?" Dean asks Lucifer while getting up and turns to see you 

"Because I think I love her" he says not loosing eye contact with you 

"I think I love you too" you whisper in his ear

Dean just sighs and leaves the room. Sam does the same. 

Lucifer leans down and kisses you again. The kiss was rough and but after a few seconds he breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?" You ask him 

"I'm sorry" he says and you can see the guilt in hia eyes

"It's okay" you say and bring him down to another kiss


End file.
